


The Taste of Cherries

by Munin666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jensen, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jared is a grumpy old man, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Jared Padalecki, Protective Jared Padalecki, Sex Toys, Top Jared Padalecki, Underage Sex, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: 差不多就是一辆Dick Roman的加长轿车。离异老男人Jared在酒吧被一个未成年人下了药，对方居然还一直跟到了他家门口，不开门就使劲儿哭。说实话，一开始他真的只是想把那个小家伙关在外边。(作者这些天有点中毒，所以你可能会在一篇美国故事里看到相声评书的影子哈哈哈哈哈哈)





	The Taste of Cherries

The Taste of Cherries

樱桃之味

 

Written by

Munin

 

也许在那儿多坐哪怕一秒都是个错误的选择。

他懊丧地想。

约莫一小时前，Jared还是个离异不到一天的落魄男人。在安静如咖啡厅的一家酒吧里的角落独酌，眼中只有人影暧暧。

他想着自己大概是醉了，因为只有醉着的时候他才能得闲。

不，那是在Sandy离开之前的状态了。而现在？但凡下班就都是他的假期，无穷无尽的假期直到天边泛起鱼肚白然后太阳升起，不再有纤瘦脆弱的神经质的妻子闹着说自己的存在还不如他的工作。

虽然他觉得到了三十岁总想有个人在身边陪着，只要是陪着都好。一个神经质的疯女人也不总是令人厌烦的，偶尔还会令人心疼和怜惜，而这就是他的婚姻。

直到他终究不堪冷落的妻子将一纸休书拍在他堆满竞标方案的桌面上——其中的一栏已经签好了她的名字。

他知道自己一旦下笔，床就空了，饭就冷了。

可不合常理的事终归要有个了结不是？Sandy值得更好的，而他只是个追名逐利的不合格的丈夫，纵然上个月Jared还从上司Jeffrey Morgan那儿接手到了他旗下的企业。

可这又有什么意思呢？

权财有意思极了，就像资助那家贫困的孤儿院。

他就像个真正的救世主——一个天神那样降临于那片贫瘠的土地，给那些听上去是得到了救赎但正相反是被社会抛弃了的孩子们带来钱。但他并不是天神，所以各路媒体就只能授予他这样的人一个称号——慈善家。

也许帮助那些孩子是出于他未泯的良心，在他看来这样的慈善投资比起往疗养院投资要有价值得多。

仅仅如此，他就没往其中投入再多情感。

 

Jared收回出神地观察人的目光，将刚点的马提尼兴致缺缺地饮尽。

“是Mr.Padalecki吧？我应该不会记错您的姓氏的，Jensen认字的！”

冷不丁地耳边响起男孩绵软的声音，Jared手一抖，一口刚咽下的烈酒差点复又冲出喉咙。

哦，他记得这个孩子。

或者应该说，那双濯洗过的翡翠似的绿眼睛和丰满的嘴唇让Jared见过一次就再也没有忘记。

「我很怀疑你们这里是否值得我投资。」

他脸色阴沉，身后跟着几个满脸忿忿的男孩，走到孤儿院的院长面前。

院长是个高大的、不苟言笑的老头，那没几根毛的眉头一倒竖，刚才还凶神恶煞的男孩们立刻噤若寒蝉。

「失礼了，失礼了，尊敬的Mr.Padalecki，」院长摇着头说。Jared想着不过是些乏善可陈的表面功夫，就摆手表示自己并不在意，「我会好好教育他们的。」

「我不资助这些恃强凌弱的混蛋胚子。」

「他……他们会得到应有的惩罚的。」

Jared嗤笑：「希望如此。」

接着他拿出一份文件递给院长，对方呵斥了一个十几岁的男孩过来叫他弯下腰，便把文件摁在那男孩的背脊上抖着手签了。

他点头接过：「告辞。」

转身时，他便和躲在宽大廊柱后偷偷看着他的一个男孩不经意地对视了。

小小的孩子一接触他的视线就慌慌张张地想要躲回廊柱后面去，又忍不住期待地看着他，像是等着他去揉一把他乖巧的金发那样。对于一个男孩子而言过于精致的小脸泛着孩童特有的红晕。

Jared刚把他从那几个小混蛋的包围里揪出来，动作可算不上温柔，有什么好感谢的。

因此他脚步都没有一顿地从廊柱边走过了，却在很久以后的失眠的夜晚还会想起那双无辜的绿眼睛。

慈善都是屁话。

 

“Mr.Padalecki……”男孩委委屈屈地说，“您不记得我了吗？”

“记得。”他敷衍道。

男孩盯了他一会儿，丰腴的嘴唇就撅了起来，眼眶也红了。

不知为何他的体内升起一股无名的燥热，Jared烦躁地松了松领带。

“不！您不记得了！”他摇头，倔强地说。

Jared忍耐地闭了闭眼。

“我是Jensen……”刚过变声期的男孩声音听起来很舒服，Jared想，“您、您是生气了吗？您生Jensen的气了吗？”

“我没有。”他数出现金压在酒杯下，拎起公文包面不改色地就要走。

“Mr.Padalecki！等、等一下！我跟不上您了！……”

那就别跟来啊。

小家伙应该庆幸他今天去的不远因而没有开车，否则就他那个小身板跑断腿都不会跟得上了。

但事实上Jared可以甩掉他。随时都可以。

他快步走到家门前时男孩仍在他院子里小跑着追着他过来。Jared故意等他快要追上自己的时候“砰”一声把门关上了。

但他其实并没有走远。

外面似乎是没动静了，等到Jared差点以为男孩知趣地离开了的时候他听到了细细的啜泣声。

很轻很细，不仔细听根本不会被发现，像是被压抑习惯了那样。

Jared烦闷地叹了一口气。

他打开了门。

一个不到他下巴的小东西就撞进了他怀里，大概是使出了吃奶的劲儿，Jared觉得要被勒断气了。

“放开。”他沉声说，就在男孩柔软的身体贴上来的那一刻他感觉体内的燥热更明显了。

“我、我不！……”Jensen更紧地抱住他，而他觉得自己的耐心快要耗尽了。

现在就把这个不知天高地厚的小东西绑起来封住口打包扔出去似乎是最好的选择。

“我叫你放开！”仿佛有困兽要破笼而出了，他不由得呵斥道，性器在腿间苏醒更是让他心烦意乱。

男孩吓得瞠大了眼，松开手倒退两步。

“对不起……”不断有金豆豆从他通红的眼角滚落，Jared看着觉得自己头发都要愁白了。

他坐在沙发上揉弄眉心，太阳穴突突直跳，努力去忽视下体的异样。

“你怎么出来的？”

“我……我半夜溜出来的。”

“行啊，有两下子，”他嗤笑，男孩眨巴眨巴眼，不知道他是在夸自己呢还是讽刺自己，“干什么费那么大劲来找我？”

Jensen却忽然间忸怩了，眼泪也不流了，头低得快要埋进胸口。

“我……我要做Mr.Padalecki的、的宠物。”

他以为自己听错了，而他在此刻已经半勃的性器却不这么想，甚至兴奋地跳动了两下。

“他妈的什么？”

“Jensen要做……Mr.Padalecki的宠物……”

“你该死地从哪儿学的这个词？”

好凶。

Jensen全身都有些微颤地想。

Jared却并不想知道答案，他摆了摆手。

“我不需要宠物。”他说。

Jensen立刻绝望地哭喘了一声，靠近了一些。

“求您收下我……”

“收下你？我要你有什么用？”

“您可以使用Jensen的身体……”现在已经是微凉的天气，男孩却只是犹豫了一下就开始解自己的线褂背心，接着是长袖衬衫，白皙的皮肤便一点点露出来，直到Jared受不了地按住他的手。

他的目光游移到了男孩的臀部，那里仅着一条短得几乎只到腿根的黑色裤子，往下是细白得可以用营养不良来形容的腿，一直到裸露微红的膝盖，隐没在灰白色针织袜里。

简直像精心包装过了那样。

想到这里他眯起了眼，但还没打算点破。

“行了，别脱了。”他命令道。

“您、您不想要Jensen吗？”

Jared叹息，不知道作何回答。

“Jensen还给您留着……留着那个……”

他的脑子一时没转过弯。

“Jensen还没有被人碰过……”说出这个事实似乎让他无比羞耻，耳尖都通红一片，“整个人都是您的……您、您想对Jensen做什么都可以……”

在今天之前他的想法一定会是：操，他对一个十五岁的孩子能做什么？

可现在他下腹难以控制的骚动却告诉他完全不是这么回事。这不正常。

这一切都不正常。这一切都发生得太刚刚好。

“做什么都可以？”他诡诈地笑了，而Jensen浑身都抖了一下。

“是、是的……”

“我有无数种方法可以让你后悔自己说出这句话。我可以让你成为我的狗，从此以后不能再说话，也不能再站立，只能戴着项圈趴在我脚边，让公狗和你配种。”

金豆豆又开始从Jensen的眼角滚落，但他什么都没说。

“还可以叫上十几个人一起轮流上你，你的全身上下都不会有一处完好的皮肤，会全都是那些人发泄的痕迹。”

男孩单薄的身体已经抖如筛糠，仿佛下一秒就要跌倒。

“或者把你拿去拍卖，也是个不错的选择。他们会把你脱光，接着你就是一件毫无隐私、毫无尊严的商品，体内被放入各种各样新奇的小玩意儿来让买你的人心动。想象一下怎样的金主会买下你这样一个漂亮的孩子……噢，或者是妓院？”

“请、请不要再说了！”Jensen再顾不得其他，崩溃地抽泣起来。

“我会这么做，甚至有可能更糟。”

“不……您不会的，”Jensen抽噎着说，“您是个好人……”

“求您收下Jensen吧……要是被带回去Jensen会死掉的……”

Jared皱眉：“为什么？”

不好，说漏嘴了。

男孩的脸色瞬间变得惨白。

“管事说，要是您不收下Jensen，Jensen就要被丢到门卫室去，让、让他们享用……”

上次去孤儿院的时候Jared经过了门卫室。与其说说是门卫室，不如说是一个惩戒儿童的地方。

丁点大的一个昏暗的房间，只有生锈的铁门和一个排气扇而没有窗。远了听不到，但近了就能听到里面传来男孩们的嚎叫和那些所谓“门卫”的叫骂，更不用说闷闷的杖击和皮鞭的声音。

院长一直试图挡住他的视线，不让他将太多目光停留在被几个人一起抬出来的孩子身上。

然而面对纯真美丽的Jensen，不难想象这个封闭的小监狱会怎么对待他。

他最近的事情不算少，并不想多管闲事。

真是头疼。

“你给我下药了？”果然他就不该喝那杯酒，他甚至不应该进入那家酒吧。

Jensen没想到他已经察觉了自己的小动作，吓得发出一声嘤咛。

“我、我不是有意的！……这是管事的吩咐。”

“行了行了我知道。”

“他还吩咐……我要帮您解决……”

这管事真是个丧尽天良的狗东西。

“他还吩咐什么？”

Jensen猛地摇头：“我不能说。”

“你都快抖搂完了，还有什么不能说的？”

男孩盯着他，没有说话。

“你信任我吗？”

Jensen用力点头。

“那你就相信我不会让你被抓回去的。”

Jensen于是红着脸，捉住他宽大的手往自己裤子上的兜兜伸去，他刚想开口说些什么，手指就碰到了一个硬物。

好小的手。而且好软。

他用两根指头一捏，抽出来一个遥控器。

看在上帝的份上，千万不要是我想的那样。

“……这是什么？”

男孩摇头：“我不知道……管事就是让我把他交到您手里——呀啊！”

语尾那声青涩的惊喘让Jared心头顿时生出了一箩筐黑暗的想法——对着一个十五岁的男孩。

孤儿院管事的心思很好猜，无非就是希望他收下这个小礼物，往后能得到更多他的慈善资金罢了。

“呜……那、那是什么……”随着一阵陌生的电流感传遍身体，男孩膝盖一软几乎要倒下。Jared便把他抱到腿上。

Jensen烫烫的脸靠在他的颈窝处，肠道里传来的陌生快感已经让男孩丰腴的嘴唇被唾液打湿，微微开合着偶尔贴到他的皮肤上，凉软又湿润。

他解开男孩裤头上的皮带，那条长度情色的短裤就轻飘飘地滑到了通红的膝盖处，而Jensen窄小的臀部直接暴露在空气中，白嫩的臀肉被黑色的细绳勒紧分开，一小片已然湿润的布料岌岌可危地包裹着微微抬头的阴茎。

操，他竟穿着一条丁字裤。

直到此刻，Jared才真切地了解到了被下药是一件多痛苦的事情。一个未成年的漂亮男孩就坐在他腿上，他只想立刻、马上把肿胀的阴茎塞进那个窄小的处子穴中。但Jensen他妈的只有十五岁，他做不出这种事情。

何况Jensen是个处子，是个操不得、吃不得，连碰都要掂量掂量尺度的处子。这样大概会让他直接痛晕过去。

Jensen仍瘫软在他怀里细细呻吟着，指尖抠紧他的衣领，轻颤的睫毛不时扫过他的脖颈，撩拨他心痒得紧。

他扯着男孩臀缝间那根细细的黑色带子，分开他的臀瓣露出微湿的肉穴，又松手让它弹回去，Jensen便发出一声高昂的哭叫。

“淫荡的小东西。”他无不纵容甚至是宠溺地笑骂道，脱去Jensen的上衣。上身裸露、只着丁字裤和针织袜的男孩纯真而色情。

光裸的臀瓣间那个肉粉色的洞洞是湿润的，这让Jared看了有点不开心。他一手将男孩的臀肉掰得更开让入口更完整地暴露在空气里害羞似地翕张，一手伸出中指去探里面含着的跳蛋。

当手指被吸入进去的那一刻Jensen就小动物似地呜呜咽咽地叫了起来，Jared没费多少功夫就碰到了在里面低频率震动的跳蛋。

不管这是哪个狗东西塞的，都没塞对地儿。这不是这个小家伙体内最要命的地方。

“是谁把这个放进去的？”

Jensen却以为他嫌弃自己已经被人碰过了，赶紧小心翼翼地辩解。

“是我自己放的！我、我没有被别人碰过这里……”

他于是不再说话了，心情稍微愉悦了一点。

Jared中指在里面随意地探了探，发现内壁比自己想象的要更有弹性，就连自己的食指也一起塞了进去。Jensen的背脊立刻绷直了。

“疼？”

“不、不是……呜……好奇怪……”

Jared哼笑：“你自己碰这里的时候就不奇怪啦？”

Jensen竟还很认真地摇头以作回应：“自己碰的时候……啊啊……主要是疼，太疼了——”说到最后，话尾就被Jared吞了下去。他一本正经的样子实在闹得被下了药的男人心痒，衔住他的下唇就试图将他的牙关撬开把舌叶挤进去。Jensen顺从地张开了口，任对方舔舐他的口腔侧壁、挤压他的舌根和上颚直到他呜咽抗议自己快要窒息。

刚张着嘴吸入了两口空气，Jared就又一次覆上他的唇将他丰腴的唇瓣吮吸得嫣红肿胀，里里外外地又把他吻个透彻。

好不容易才被放开，Jensen尚在急喘中就尖叫着被翻了个个儿，跪趴在沙发上手指捏紧了靠背，白嫩的臀上带着指痕翘起对着身后的男人。

“趴好别动。”Jared在他的左臀上不轻不重地拍击一把，Jensen立刻羞耻地哭叫着微微发抖。

Jared又挑起分开他臀瓣的那根黑色细绳暴露出粉色小洞，这回一次就将两根手指并着挤了进去，直到碰到跳蛋就把它往深了推。

Jensen在他不断深入的动作下发出慌乱的声音，却被捉住了胯部固定着动不了。

“求您……别、别再往里推了！会拿不出来的！”

Jared瞄了一眼一直连到外面的电线，理都懒得理他，兀自把跳蛋推挤进深处并四处用指头试探。

一直到Jensen甜美地惊喘出声，他才满意地笑了，把跳蛋挤到刚才碰到的腺体处，按压圆滑的表面让它抵着Jensen的腺体低频震动。

Jensen马上就腰软了，呻吟也更加响亮，黏黏腻腻的鼻音听上去无助极了，像猫叫一样撩人。

“呜呜……不、不要碰那里……”

而Jared只想听他发出更多更可怜的尖叫呻吟，玩得上了瘾。

“你知道现在它是最小的档位吗？”

“诶？什……啊啊啊！……”开关一下被调到最大，高频率震动的跳蛋被Jared故意深深地摁进他的内壁里，就抵着敏感的腺体疯狂震动，Jensen几乎是同一时间就大声哭喊着高潮了，浊白的初精全都射到了男人手心里，纤细的身体浮着一层薄薄的粉色，软成一滩水。

像着了魔那样，他居然情不自禁地把沾着男孩精液的手往嘴里送，顿时觉得自己变态无比又惊异于男孩的精液是甜丝丝的。

“M-Mr.Padalecki……可以、可以……唔啊、把它关掉了吗……”

“不可以。”他漫不经心地残忍地说，只是把档位调小了一点就开始解自己早就绷紧得不行的裤子，让自己和对比Jensen白嫩纤细、没有几两肉的屁股起来显得更是狰狞的完全勃起的性器总算得到了解放。

Jensen偷偷地回头时就是看到这样的场景，因而被男人堪称恐怖的尺寸吓得又掉起了金豆豆。

Jared现在看见他掉金豆豆就心疼得浑身难受，烦躁地叹了一口气。

“并腿，夹紧了。服侍得不好我就直接捅进去。”

男孩吓得赶紧把纤细的大腿并拢得严丝合缝，白白嫩嫩的贴在一块儿可爱得紧，惹得Jared调戏了几下中间垂着的深粉色囊袋。

当他滚烫的性器接触到男孩的腿根时，Jensen还是忍受不了地哭叫出声。

“烫……”细嫩敏感的腿根接触到烧红烙铁似的性器，引得男孩小声抱怨。

但不由得他的抗拒，粗大的性器就插入了他的双腿之间，擦过Jensen涨鼓鼓的深粉色囊袋和湿淋淋的阴茎，刺激他大腿内侧最脆弱的皮肤，带来一阵陌生的刺痛和麻痒，让他忍不住想要躲开，却被更紧地按住双腿外侧。

Jared的性器前端因兴奋冒出的黏液沾湿了他的大腿，使抽插更为顺畅。Jensen白嫩的大腿内侧被摩擦得泛起粉色，在逐渐麻木的刺痛感中囊袋被不断顶弄挤压，产生了异样的快感，加之顶在腺体上不断震动的跳蛋，Jensen又一次低低抽泣起来。

Jared一手扶着他细瘦的腰身，一手伸到前面去玩弄男孩在空气里挺立着等待抚慰的乳头。方一捏着那颗细小的乳粒旋转，Jensen就尖叫着愈发并拢了腿，这让他的性器深深陷入了柔软的嫩肉里面。

等到修剪得圆钝平整的指甲掐进细小的乳孔时，男孩开始扭着胸躲避Jared万般玩弄的动作，又被两根灵活的手指轻易连着周围的乳晕一起捏住捻弄，多重的刺激之下Jensen十指紧扣着靠背哭着又射了出来。

“小家伙，你弄脏我的沙发了。”Jared恶意地提醒他，男孩便全身僵硬了。

“我要怎么惩罚你，嗯？”他一边说，一边舔弄男孩的耳孔，又是引得Jensen发出一连串绵软的呻吟往后倒进他怀里。

“那、那您插进……插进Jensen的洞洞里吧……”男孩居然真的仔细地思考了片刻，甚至伸出两指主动分开自己的臀瓣露出湿润的肉穴。

看着一朵小花般开合的粉色肉穴被男孩以淫荡的姿势主动掰开，Jared几乎连呼吸都要停滞了，临近射精的性器兴奋地在男孩腿间跳动了两下。

我有罪。

他近乎窒息地想道。

面对完全将自己被情欲控制的模样展现的未成年的男孩，欲望最终战胜了他可悲的负罪感。也许只有最后留存在他脑海中的理智在不断告诉着他——我不会在他的体内射精之后就把他扔掉的。

他缓缓插入了男孩的处子穴，阴茎头部方一插入就被紧紧吸住。Jensen发出一声破碎的呜咽。

“呜……您不把它拿出来吗？”Jensen可怜兮兮地问道。

“不拿。操死你。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说，不知走到这一步是要怪男孩刻意的勾引还是自己的良心太经不起诱惑。

但在这之后，他还是牵住了那根细细的线，没有任何预兆地将开关调到最大，在男孩来得及反应之前抽出了跳蛋。

高频率振动的小玩具用力擦过深处甜美的腺体和每一寸在高潮后尚未恢复的痉挛的肠壁，Jensen软了腰，回头看着男人的眼神甚至带着些控诉。

接着Jared就掰开雪白的臀瓣将性器挤了进去，男孩只能发出一声哭腔浓重的破碎的呻吟，被粗大的性器顶上深处的腺体。

事实上Jared的动作算得上温柔。尽管他已经忍得快要爆炸，却总是忍不住去想被他压着狠操的小家伙会不会被弄疼。

也许就他们两人的身份而言，这样的所谓温柔是无谓甚至可笑的，就算Jensen被他玩得半残再被扔回去，哪怕这之后会在那个地方沦为更多人的玩物也是理所应当的。

但这个只有十五岁的过于漂亮的孩子不应受到这样的对待。至少他不会这样对待Jensen.

从未受过这般对待的甬道仍然紧窄，容纳下他的性器已是十分勉强，尽管在经历两次高潮之后内壁湿滑，Jensen却还是在抽插间不适应地皱起了秀气的眉头。

Jensen心里想着若是自己发出了太多不适的声音一定会让Mr.Padalecki厌烦，只好将手臂伸到嘴边死死咬着，任由被逼出的泪水无声顺着眼角滑落。

Jared看他又疼又不敢出声的可怜模样，突然地心脏就抽疼了，烦躁地叹了一口气，心里还有一处困惑着何必要为难被这个狡猾的小家伙下药又为了不弄疼他而忍到现在的自己。

“老子真是怕了你了。”他粗声粗气地说，就要从男孩体内退出。

一只柔软的小手却犹犹豫豫地扯住了他。

“Jensen想、想要被Mr.Padalecki填满……”

他深深吸了一口气，又吐出。

“Jensen一直都、都渴望着您！唔啊……”

绵软羞涩又暗含期待的语尾隐没于Jared忽然的插入和准确顶弄腺体的操弄中，变作连成一片的黏黏腻腻的带着鼻音的呻吟。

不管这两句辩解是不是管事那个狗东西教他说的，Jared都觉得自己可谓无比受用。

“还疼吗，小家伙？”他问，甚至不由得在Jensen可爱的小声哼唧中放柔了语气，随后在意识到自己真的这么做了之后悄悄地有几分羞赧。

“不、啊啊……不疼了……Jensen觉得……呜、好舒服……”

Jared盯着男孩舒服得不时绷紧的足背和乱动的葱白色脚趾头，想他这倒是总算说了句实话。

宽大的手掌轻易地就能把男孩的窄胯完全握住，让Jensen完全使不上腰力，只能无助地任他支配着自己的身体，每一下都准确地被操到腺体上。

男孩不经人事的处子的甬道紧致湿热，无法负荷过快的操弄而来不及收缩，只能一次次地痉挛，像是一张粉色的小嘴，要吮吸出他积蓄已久的精液。

“M-Mr.Padalecki！……慢、慢一点……Jensen、啊……受不了了……”Jensen嗫嚅道，撑在沙发靠背上维持身体平衡的双臂一阵发酸，便被Jared托着腿根捞了起来。

失去平衡的Jensen纤细的身体完全往后压到了他身上，这个姿势使他的性器能进得更深，男孩便止不住地声音打着颤地细声呜咽。

很明显Jared没有半点理会他的恳求的意思，往腺体处捣弄的动作反而逐渐凶狠，总算是让Jensen认识到了给他下药的后果有多严重。

他觉得自己就像是个从来没见过美色的流氓那样，哪怕Jensen温香软玉般的身体就被他禁锢在怀里肆意操弄，却还是想要把鼻尖埋进男孩凹陷的锁骨和颈窝间用力嗅他的气息。

Jared也确实这么做了，男孩则是被他的动作弄得有些痒地缩着脖子嘤咛出声。

像是牛奶和蜂蜜……或许还有巧克力。

“别动……天啊，你好香。”他情不自禁地感叹了出来，不再去管这样的自己看上去是多么痴傻。

最后的一个挺身，他将性器最大限度地钉进男孩的肠道里。滚烫的精液把Jensen已经高潮数次的嫩芽又逼得吐了几口稀薄的精水。

男孩可怜兮兮地抽抽噎噎，浑身瘫软地倒在他身上，精液从被开拓得太过的处子穴里流出，几乎要被他操晕过去。

此时男孩的全身上下泛着被好好操过一顿之后才有的粉红，关节处和腰臀上也分布着星星点点的指痕与淤青，还有精液从无法闭合的肉穴里淌出，一副被凌虐得乱七八糟的模样。

但Jensen动作极轻地、像是要防止Jared因为自己离开他的怀抱而不悦那样小心地从他已放松的禁锢中缩着身体蠕动了出去。

Jared的确是不悦了，手臂一伸就把好不容易逃离禁锢的男孩又扯了回来捂进怀里。

Jensen发出受惊的嘤咛。

“干什么呢？上哪儿去？”男人的眼睛狼盯肉一样盯着他看，声音沉得像是直接从胸腔里发出来的。

“管事、管事说了……Jensen没有权利在被您使用完之后还留在您身边……”

“真是个狗东西！”他暴躁地骂道，Jensen立刻小动物般缩了缩。

Jared转而抚摸他雪白的光裸背脊安抚他，片刻后不带警告地直接把男孩打横抱起进了卧室。

“啊！……可、可是——”

“闭嘴。赶紧睡觉，有什么事情明天再说。”

想了想，觉得光是把男孩圈在怀里不够过瘾，他又掰开男孩的臀瓣把性器顶回了红肿的肉穴堵住肠道里的精液，让始终略微勃起的阴茎一直留在Jensen湿暖的体内。

男孩因为他的动作又颤栗了许久，直到Jared堪称温柔地吻他的耳根、一下一下地抚摸他突出的脊柱才渐渐平静下来。

 

Jared烦躁地在裤兜里掏着钥匙。

这样的会议太冗长了，下次要督促他们改进汇报方案。

临近凌晨一点，卧室的门虚掩着只微微地透出一点橘色灯光。

噢，有一个小家伙在这里等了他一个晚上。

Jared冲完澡从浴室里出来，就看到餐桌上的餐盘里还放着一个早就冷掉的戚风蛋糕。Jensen烤的。

大抵是太饿了，圆圆的蛋糕上被咬出了小小的一个牙印，缺了一小块。Jensen的牙印。

而那个他心心念念的小家伙正安稳地熟睡在被褥间，小脸红扑扑的。

所有的烦躁都被一扫而空，他打消了一切叫醒男孩的念头。但Jensen像是能嗅到他的气味那样敏锐地发现他已经进入了房间，于是一边发出被吵醒的声音一边揉着眼睛慢慢坐了起来，漂亮的脸仰着，微湿的嘴撅着，像不满他的晚归又像在索吻。

Jared看得心尖一阵打颤，把男孩捞过来轻轻细细地吻着，Jensen嘤咛了一声就开始懒懒地勾缠他造访的舌尖回应他。

“唔唔……”Jensen闭着眼哼哼了两声算是迎接他。

“Jen？”Jared从公文包里拿出一份文件，手指轻轻刮着男孩软软的脸叫他道。

Jensen才总算是睁开了眼睛，鲜绿的眼里有疑惑。

“把这个签了，你就再也不需要回孤儿院了，我发誓。”

Jensen一听“孤儿院”，全身抖了一下，立刻醒了。

他还是很疑惑地盯着Jared看。

“签了以后你就是我的合法养子了。剩下的事情等你十八岁以后再说，比如你想去读大学或者去另一个地——”

“不要离开Jared！”金豆豆以难以置信的速度从Jensen的眼角冒了头，Jared一看就心软了。

“我不是要你离开——”

“不离开！”

“好好好，不离开不离开。”

Jensen于是在他的怀里调整到一个舒服的姿势才接过笔把文件签了。Jared觉得他看上去有几分难以言喻的得意洋洋。

他叹了一口气收拾好文件，就把公文包甩得远远的，把男孩整个儿搂回怀里关了灯。

“Mr.Padalecki？……”听到男孩小心翼翼地叫他，Jared的手指穿过那一头乖巧的金发作为回应。

“我爱你！”男孩凑近他的脸，很响地在他的嘴唇上吸了一口。

“小不点，”他哼笑出声，捏了一把Jensen的屁股，“你知道什么是爱？”

“就是像Mr.Padalecki对Jensen这样！”

“行了行了，多大的人了还不害臊。”

好吧，害臊的人可能是他。

也许那天在酒吧多坐一会儿是他这辈子做过最明智的选择。

 

Fin.


End file.
